


socially unacceptable

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/F, F/M, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Nerd Simon, Protective Luke, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the gang becomes popular on social media because of their banter and gayness.</p><p>OR</p><p>Simon loves social media and everyone gets involved accidentally (but won't admit that they actually love it + gayness occurs, feelings may start and Saphael become YouTubers because of their "fans").</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

 _@simonvader_ : my friends are such losers :(

[2 retweets; 38 likes.]

 _@raphaelgold_ : _@simonvader_ what friends?

[34 retweets; 104 likes]

 _@grumpyalec: @simonvader @raphaelgold_ lol

[76 likes.]

 _@claryfairy: @raphaelgold_ :(

[4 likes.]

 _@claryfairy: @simonvader @grumpyalec_ both of u r being rude tbh

[raphaelgold retweeted and liked.]

 _@simonvader: @raphaelgold_ bite me _@claryfairy_ !! so you can tweet but can't text??

[raphaelgold retweeted and liked.]

 _@raphaelgold: @simonvader_ I would...but might catch something

[15 retweets; 6 likes.]

[simonvader quoted raphaelgold's tweet 'text me this isn't finished'. - 42 retweets; 205 likes.]

 _@izzyisqueen: @grumpyalec_ change ur username!!

[magicnus retweeted and liked.]

 _@claryfairy: @izzyisqueen_ nah it fits

[23 retweets: 11 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec: @claryfairy_ whos being rude now? i would say something nasty but your right

[72 retweets; 309 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec @claryfairy_ plus I'm limited to 140 characters so... the insults can and WILL wait

[234 retweets; 501 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec: @izzyisqueen_ I'm older than you so your request is invalid

[456 retweets; 808 likes.]

[izzyisqueen quoted grumpyalec's tweet. 'stuff like that will get you blocked for 10 minutes'. - 11 retweets; 3 likes.]

 _@magicnus:_ so no one is going to mention how _@grumpyalec_ tweeted "lol"?

[336 retweets; 69 likes.]

 _@simonvader:_ no one is going to mention how @ _claryfairy_ is ignoring my texts!!

[simonvader retweeted and liked.]

 _@claryfairy: @simonvader_ I answered ur texts like an hour ago

[simonvader retweeted; 17 likes.]

 _@simonvader_ : oops I just checked

[claryfairy retweeted.]

 _@simonvader: @claryfairy_ sorry :)

[claryfairy retweeted and liked.]

 _@simonvader: @raphaelgold_ shut up

[5 retweets; 34 likes.]

 _@raphaelgold: @simonvader_ I literally didn't say anything

[grumpyalec and magicnus liked.]

 _@simonvader: @raphaelgold_ u were going to call me an idiota weren't u???

[claryfairy and izzyisqueen retweeted.]

 _@raphaelgold: @simonvader_ no stupid

[izzyisqueen, claryfairy, grumpyalec, magicnus and 67 others retweeted; 121 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec_ : in case anyone's wondering @ _izzyisqueen_ did actually block me

[claryfairy, magicnus and 73 others retweeted; 200 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec: @magicnus_ I can be cool when I want to

[magicnus and 103 others retweeted; 398 likes.]

 _@simonvader: @grumpyalec_ literally no one was wondering

[izzyisqueen, claryfairy, raphaelgold and 409 others retweeted; 810 likes.]

 _@claryfairy: @simonvader @grumpyalec_ lol

[63 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec: @simonvader @claryfairy_ don't use my lol against me

[simonvader and 607 others retweeted; 352 likes.]

 _@magicnus: @grumpyalec_ lol

[izzyisqueen, claryfairy, raphaelgold, simonvader and 1,340 others retweeted; 866 likes.]

 _@magicnus:_ oops lmao* @ _grumpyalec_

[grumpyalec and 103 others retweeted; 42 likes.]

@ _izzyisqueen: @magicnus_ :)

[37 likes.]

 _@grumpyalec:_ I hate u @ everyone

[grumpyalec, raphaelgold, magicnus, claryfairy, simonvader and 1,534 others retweeted; 1,806 likes.]

_@jace-way: @claryfairy @simonvader @grumpyalec @izzyisqueen @raphaelgold @magicnus_

[jace-way liked.]

@ _jace-way:_ stop tweeting my notifications are blowing up

[3 retweets; 31 likes.]

@ _jace-way:_ text! That's what ur unlimited data is for

[56 retweets; 123 likes.]

@ _jace-way:_ plus now all of Twitter knows our business

[1,045 retweeted; 1,001 likes.]

@ _jace-way:_ stay classy

[2,867 retweets; 5,040 likes.]

claryfairy, grumpyalec, simonvader, magicnus and izzyisqueen blocked jace-way ten seconds ago. izzyisqueen unblocked grumpyalec five seconds ago.

@ _jace-way:_ really?? @ _raphaelgold_ is the one person to not block me!!

[88 retweets; 498 likes.]

@ _raphaelgold: @jace-way_ sorry didn't have wifi where I was

[2,320 retweets; 7,430 likes.]

raphaelgold blocked jace-way one second ago.

@ _jace-way:_ Simon was right

[25 retweets; 249 likes.]

 _@jace-way_ : u guys are losers

[3,538 retweets; 6,412 likes.]

 

\----

Simon: OMG

  
Simon: we literally blew up on twitter

  
Simon: like holy shit

  
Alec: I started it tbh

  
Izzy: shut up Alec no one asked 

  
Alec: rude

  
Magnus: rude 

  
Clary: lol

  
Jace: did you guys have to block me on Twitter tho??

  
Simon: yes

  
Izzy: duh

  
Clary: hmm

  
Magnus: we aren't friends so I don't feel bad

  
Alec: ^ I did feel bad so I unblocked you

  
Izzy: ^^ you just blocked me?

  
Izzy: it better have been an accident Alec!!

  
Alec: it wasn't

  
Magnus: lol

  
Raphael: everyone's so mean to Jace smh

  
Raphael: I love it honestly

  
Simon: ^

  
Magnus: ^^

  
Izzy: ^^^

  
Jace: *frowny face*

  
Clary: why did you type frowny face instead of actually putting a frowny face??

  
Jace: don't judge me or my skills

  
Alec: @ clary no one judged you when you didn't know what lol meant

  
Raphael: yikes 

  
Magnus: #shade

  
Izzy: #snake

  
Simon: stop roasting clary!!

  
Izzy: ^

  
Alec: nah

  
Raphael: remember that one time clary thought shade was referring to sunglasses 

  
Alec: #dead

  
Magnus: yikes 

  
Jace: #roasted

  
Izzy: remember that one time Raphael or Alec was funny??

  
Izzy: yikes I don't remember either because it hasn't happened

  
Magnus: LOL

  
Alec: 

  
Jace:

  
Raphael:

  
Clary: thank you Izzy :)

  
Simon: and this is why Izzy is the queen 

 

\---

Simon: okay so Raphael??

 

Raphael: what fledgling 

 

Simon: hmm...

 

Raphael: spit it out Simon 

 

Raphael: dios we aren't even talking face to face and you are giving me a headache still

 

Simon: remember the first time we met??

 

Raphael: okay?

 

Simon: and I called you a... you know...

 

Raphael: you called me a monster yes

 

Simon: yeah... About that...

 

Raphael: what? Don't worry about it idiota

 

Simon: seriously?

 

Raphael: dios we've known each other three months now

 

Raphael: I'm over it 

 

Simon: oh ok

 

Simon: so anyways

 

Simon: how do you like my friends 

 

Simon: plus Jace and Alec 

 

Raphael: their cool I guess

 

Raphael: annoying but cool

 

Simon: I'm glad :)

 

Simon: oh and raph?

 

Raphael: don't call me that

 

Raphael: and what?

 

Simon: I'm glad we met :)

 

Raphael: me too fledgling 

(unsent)

 

Raphael: shut up idiota 

 

Raphael: you better not ruin that jacket I let you borrow yesterday!!!

 

Simon: oh

 

Simon: see about that...

 

\---

_Mag_Bane just posted an instragram photo._

 

//Photo of him and Alec smiling together.//

(3,458 likes)

 

caption: just celebrated our two year anniversary @aleclight

 

Comments

 

IzzyFrizzy: you guys are goals honestly 

 

Simonislew: congrats you guys look perfect

 

Fairychild: aww too cute 

 

Jace.H: congrats bro!! Two years went by fast

 

Santigold: wow Alec is smiling it must be a miracle!! But seriously you guys look great

 

Mag_Bane: Thanks!! We love everyone @IzzyFrizzy @Simonislew @Fairychild @Jace.H @Santigold

 

Aleclight: I don't love everyone but okay

 

\---

_izzy just uploaded a snapchat._

 

(Her and Clary secretly shopping for Malec's anniversary party.)

Caption: glitter or glam? 

 

_Clary just uploaded a snapchat._

 

(//snap video begins// Her and Izzy dancing to the store’s random music. Clary says “good vibes” and Izzy sticks her tongue out, “feeling gay!” This earns looks from the customers in the store and they both giggle //snap video ends//.)

 

\---

Izzy: thanks for coming with me today 

 

Clary: no problem :) 

 

Clary: we still have so much too plan for their party tomorrow omg

 

Izzy: I know!! But at least we have each other

 

Izzy: plus Simon, Jace and Raphael(??)

 

Clary:  where ever Simon is Raphael is there tbh

 

Izzy: yeah they spend A LOT of time together

 

Clary: yeah

 

Izzy: want to talk about it

 

Clary: no but thanks 

 

Clary: well thanks for being my friend anyways :)

 

Izzy: I want to be more than friends

(unsent)

 

Izzy: yeah no problem :$

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jace: hey Izzy

 

Izzy: sup J

 

Jace: so about Magnus and Alec's party tomorrow...??

 

Izzy: Malec*

 

Izzy: and what about it?

 

Jace: I refuse to call them that

 

Jace: but

 

Jace: can I maybe invite someone to their party??

 

Izzy: yeah that's fine

 

Izzy: if you don't mind me asking

 

Izzy: who?

 

Jace: I mean we sorta know this person...

 

Izzy: okay...??!

 

Jace: someone who's kinda alec's ex

 

Izzy: what!

 

Izzy: he's only been with magnus and...

 

Izzy: oh no

 

Jace: yeah

 

Izzy: don't tell me it's lydia??

 

Jace: ...

 

Jace: okay I won't tell you

 

Izzy: !!!

 

Izzy: lydia branell?

 

Jace: who else do we know named lydia?

 

Jace: and DON'T SAY TEEN WOLF

 

Izzy: you suck all the fun out of my life

 

Jace: that means I'm doing my job as your brother

 

Izzy: oh shut up

 

Izzy: does she know that this is a Malec party???

 

Jace: of course!!

 

Jace: why wouldn't I tell her that?

 

Jace: I thought everyone liked her!!

 

Izzy: everyone does like her but

 

Izzy: she really liked Alec, Jace.

 

Izzy: when he came out of the closet and kissed Magnus in front of the entire school...

 

Izzy: it messed her up pretty bad

 

Izzy: don't get me wrong she was cool with it but she's still a human being with feels

 

Izzy: you know??

 

Jace: yeah...

 

Jace: I think she's over by now?

 

Jace: that was two years ago

 

Jace: like you don't think Alec and Magnus will feel uncomfortable with her being there...

 

Jace: right???

 

Izzy: it will be fine

 

Izzy: Malec loves her so it should be cool

 

Izzy: anyways she can come

 

Jace: thanks Izzy

 

Izzy: so...

 

Izzy: that means you're over clary right

 

Jace: I will always have feelings for her but I'm getting over it slowly...

 

Jace: why

 

Izzy: okay just making sure :$

 

Jace: THIS CONVO ISN'T OVER

 

Jace: wait until I see you tomorrow!!

 

Jace: I know your reading the texts Izzy!

 

Jace: I see the receipts

 

Jace: unblock me from Twitter

 

Jace: pls

 

-

 

@raphaelgold: if @simonvader messes up another article of clothing of mine, he's dead.

 

@simonvader: who says “article of clothing” like are we in the 16th century? @raphaelgold

 

@raphaelgold: @simonvader if this was the 16th century at least I would have gotten away with killing you.

 

@simonvader: and I would have gotten with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!! @raphaelgod

 

@raphaelgold: @simonvader do you hear that? That's the sound of me slowly dying.

 

@simonvader: @raphaelgold isn't it kinda hard to die when you're already dead?

 

@raphaelgold: @simonvader ... Touché

-

Jace: guys if you see hodge don't speak to him anymore

 

Alec: what happened?

 

Jace: apparently he's going to play baseball for another college...

 

Jace: I confronted him about it because it was a lot of rumors going around

 

Jace: and he didn't deny it so idk

 

Jace: I wanted to be sure

 

Magnus: didn't he do this before tho?

 

Alec: yeah but he was our mentor and swore he wouldn't betray us again

 

Alec: I mean who grew up with him

 

Alec: he was our friend and trainer

 

Magnus: aw :( I'm sorry

 

Clary: that sucks I thought he really changed after the fire left him with all these scars and stuff

 

Clary: like he really humbled down but I guess not

 

Izzy: he's making us look stupid for even trusting him again +_+

 

Simon: :(

 

Raphael: I never liked him

 

Simon: ^ shut up you meant him like once

 

Raphael: ^ compared to you who met him like twice?

 

Alec: doesn't matter now anyways

 

Jace: ^ right

 

Izzy: ^^

 

Clary: ^^^

 

Magnus: ^4

 

Raphael: this isn't math class, Magnus

 

Magnus: a^2 -b^2 = (a -b)(a + b)

 

Raphael: gross

 

Simon: feels good to be a nerd right now

 

Alec: ...thats hot...

 

Magnus: not as hot as you :-*

 

Simon: okay ew gross

 

Simon: but cute

 

Simon: gross and cute

 

Simon: cuross

 

Izzy: I hate you all

 

Izzy: except clary :-&

 

Clary: ;)

-

Simon: hello clary 0-0

 

Clary: I haven't heard from you in like two days...

 

Clary: but hi I guess

 

Simon: you CAN text FIRST y'know

 

Clary: Simon no

 

Simon: if you weren't friends I would have dropped you long ago

 

Clary: that's not true because you love me :)

 

Simon: at least I'm not in love with anymore... I think...  
(unsent)

 

Simon: always :-)

 

Clary: hey can I ask you something personal?

 

Simon: clary

 

Simon: how long have we've known each other????

 

Simon: ????

 

Clary: right

 

Clary: do you think Izzy is idk

 

Clary: flirting with me?

 

Simon: hmm idk it's hard to tell because she like flirts with everyone

 

Clary: I know!!

 

Clary: it's so frustrating!!

 

Clary: she's so frustrating!!

 

Simon: what if she is?

 

Clary: huh?

 

Simon: what if she is flirting? what would happen I mean?

 

Clary: I haven't thought that far yet

 

Clary: like you said she flirts with everyone so maybe I'm reading too much into it

 

Simon: hm I don't think so

 

Simon: what if she really is trying to flirt with you and maybe asks you on a date

 

Simon: would you say no

 

Clary: *sighs*

 

Simon: :-/

 

Clary: I guess I have time to think about it before I make any decisions?

 

Simon: you sound like you're going through a divorce or something

 

Clary: SIMON

 

Simon: sorry but can we talk about it over the weekend?

 

Clary: why not today or before Malec's party tomorrow

 

Clary: or after?

 

Simon: because today me and raph are going to go shopping so we can pick out our outfits for the party

 

Simon: plus I owe him a few clothes

Simon: and before Malec's party he's going with me to pick out my first car or truck

 

Simon: or whatever

 

Clary: oh

 

Simon: yeah luke is coming I think so he makes sure I'm not getting ripped off or anything

 

Clary: I thought we were going to pick out our first cars together?

 

Simon: oh I've been so busy lately

 

Simon: dealing with Raphael is such a fucking pain OMG

 

Simon: he's a lot of work

 

Simon: but anyways you can come along if you want? Luke's your stepdad so it wouldn't be awkward or anything

 

Clary: nah it's cool maybe next time

 

Simon: okay :-)

 

Simon: hey you said you needed to ask me a personal question

 

Simon: the Izzy thing isn't really personal so what's up

 

Clary: never mind it's nothing

 

Clary: I'll ask you in person...

 

Simon: oh okay as long as your okay

 

Clary: I'm not fine. I miss you Simon. I think I like Izzy and I'm scared of what that might mean... I just need my best friend to talk to but you have a new best friend it seems...  
(unsent)

 

Clary: I'm fine. See you later :)

 

Simon: :-3

 

-

 

Magnus: you know I love you right?

 

Alec: what did you do?

 

Magnus: NOTHING

 

Magnus: I promise

 

Magnus: I just really enjoyed our anniversary

 

Alec: ok, then I love you as well.

 

Magnus: always?

 

Alec: always and beyond.

 

-

 

Simon: RAPHAEL

 

Simon: Raph

 

Simon: Raphia

 

Simon: R

 

Simon: A

 

Simon: P

 

Simon: H

 

Simon: A

 

Simon: E

 

Simon: L

 

Raphael: fledgling christ

 

Raphael: only you can make a person hate hearing their own name

 

Raphael: what the fuck do you want

 

Simon: OKAY FINALLY YOU ANSWER

 

Raphael: it's only been like two minutes

 

Simon: that's a LONG time in the texting world

 

Raphael: in two minutes you managed to text me 10 times and call twice!

 

Simon: it's very important

 

Raphael: what the hell is it

 

Simon: can you become my partner?

 

Raphael: what

 

Simon: shit that came out wrong

 

Simon: PUN NOT INTENDED

 

Simon: what I mean is can you start a YouTube channel with me??

 

Raphael: oh

 

Raphael: no

 

Simon: whY NOT

 

Simon: pretty please

 

Simon: with blood and your favorite suit on top?

 

Raphael: cute but no

 

Simon: pls

 

Simon: RAPHAELLLLLLL

 

Raphael: I have an 20 page essay due in 4 days so SILENCE

 

Simon: I know for a fact that you have at least 17 pages because you started it early

 

Raphael: SILENCE

 

Simon: please

 

Simon: we can buy a camera when we go to the mall later

 

Raphael: will you shut up if I say yes

 

Simon: YES

 

Raphael: I doubt it but whatever

 

Simon: omg yes

 

Simon: our fans are going to be so happy!!

 

Raphael: wait... fans!!!????

 

Simon: yes that's why we're starting our channel! It can launch this weekend!

 

Simon: omg I can't wait to see you later!!

 

Raphael: SILENCE

 

Raphael: we had a deal

 

Simon: hey

 

Simon: you asked the question

 

Simon: but my mouth is zipped now

 

Raphael: SILENCE

 

-

 

“Fledging! Where are you going?” Raphael stops Simon by tugging on his sleeve.

 

Simon's eyebrows draw in.“Going to the food court?"

 

“No. You can get food after you buy my suits first.”

 

“Raphael! How can I shop when the food court is right there? I have needs.” Simon whines and then pouts prettily.

 

Raphael admits that Simon is being annoyingly cute but he will not fall for it _this_ time.

 

“Yes, I _need_ you to buy my suits. How many have you ruined?”

 

“...”

 

“What was that, idiota? I couldn't quite hear you.”

 

“Eight. But they weren't _all_ my fault!”

 

“They _all_ were your fault. You ripped the sleeves off the first one and I still don't understand how that happened with your baby arms—”

 

“—baby arms? Girls fall over themselves trying to be held in these baby arms—”

 

“—and you threw bleach in with my all black—”

 

“OKAY.”Simon says, defeated. “So, I ruined them all. But I apologized at least four times and made you dinner!”

 

“Eh, the chicken you made was a little dry.” Raphael shrugs, holding back a smile at Simon's insulted face.

 

“That's my mother's recipe you just insulted!”

 

“You hate your mother's cooking.”

 

“Yes but only _I_ can insult her cooking."

 

“We need to pick up some much needed cooking books then.”

 

“Fine.” Simon says after thinking about it. 

 

Raphael steps falter as he notices something. “Have you been _recording_ the whole time?”

 

“Hm, yes?” Simon says in a 'duh' tone.

 

"Dios. I thought we weren’t doing this Youtube thing until this weekend.”

 

“Yes, but the camera is so cool and expensive and shiny. Plus, our natural conversations can be part of the first video.”

 

“Whatever. Just don't wave that thing to close to my face before I spill all your embarrassing secrets.”

 

“There's no need to make threats, Raph."

 

“If I didn't make threats I wouldn't know how to function. And don't call me that.”

 

“Where is this stupid suit top located? On the other side of the mall?”

 

“Relax. It's right here.” Raphael rolls his eyes and points behind Simon.

 

“Oh.”

 

They casually walk inside and immediately Raphael is greeted by his tailor, who points to the dressing rooms. Raphael shakes his head and mouths to 'hold on a moment' when he sees Simon staring at one of the sweaters.

 

There's at lest ten people staring at them like their crazy.

 

“Why are you frozen in place like that? People are starting to stare and you have a camera in your hand.”

 

"T-this sweater is 120 dollars."

 

“So?” Raphael folds his arms over his chest.

 

“I didn't know it was _this_ expensive.”

 

"That's _only_ a sweater. Come here to where the jackets are." Raphael directs him over to the section where he would most likely shop in.

 

“600 dollars! I might pass out.” Simon continues to hold the camera in one hand and massage his temples with the other.

 

“If you do, you still owe me jackets.”

 

“I didn't realize—”

 

“I have my jackets customized made. So it is even more expensive than this.”

 

“Y-you have all your clothes customized made h-here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop looking like such a kicked puppy.” _Because it tears at my heart strings._  “I don't really want you to replace my old suits. I was just trying to teach you a lesson.”

 

“I promise to be more careful, Raphael.”

 

“Good. Now let's pick out something so we can eat.”

 

"Okay, but only if we go to my favorite graphic tee place and to the book store for the cook books and—”

 

"Dios. Just be quiet so we can do all those things before the mall closes. Deal?”

 

Simon's eyes twinkle suddenly and his lips quirk up into a huge grin that almost kills Raphael.

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is intended to be fun and full of fluff! next chapter will feature car shopping with Saphael + Luke, Malec’s surprise party, Jace/Lydia’s cuteness and Clizzy’s flirty adventures!


End file.
